Ringo Kid Western Vol 1 12
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Unnamed outlaws Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = The Phantom Raiders! | Synopsis2 = While riding along the range the Ringo Kid spots a wagon riding out of control and rushes to stop it. Once he gets the horses to stop, the Kid finds that the stage is missing its riders and its cargo. Finding this strange he decides to ride its back trail to solve the mystery. The Ringo Kid gets to a nearby canyon when the sheriff of Fargo City and his posse catch up with him. Accusing Ringo of being one of the so-called Phantom Raiders, the Kid is arrested and taken back to town. In the Fargo City jail, the Ringo Kid is visited by the local US marshal who was a friend of his father and believes that Ringo is innocent. Soon when another stagecoach is robbed, the sheriff lets the Ringo Kid free. The Kid then asks for a chance to recover the stolen loot first and is let go. Ringo then reunites with his father Cory and the two begin working on a plan to catch the coach robbers. The next day they intercept the next coach heading through town and have the riders clear off their cargo while Cory presses on the coach while Ringo follows from the canyons above. Sure enough they catch the Phantom Riders, a group of outlaws who use a pulley rig to drop down from the canyons to rob the coaches and take the riders prisoner. Ringo and his father however have deduced this and have a trap ready and easily capture the crooks and free the imprisoned coach riders. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * The Phantom Raiders Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Six-Gun School House! | Synopsis3 = The Ringo Kid is riding across the range when he spots a woman stuck on the back of an out of control horse. He rushes to her rescue and offers to ride her back home to the Girdley ranch. There he learns that her name is Sally Barnes the local school marm. She asks if Ringo can go down to the school house and check on the kids until she can get there. As the Ringo Kid rides off to the school, some of the ranch hands recognize the Kid for who his is and tells Sally that he sent the outlaw to look after her kids. When the Ringo Kid arrives at the school to find the kids sliding off the roof of the school. He rounds them all up with his lasso and then shows off his shooting skills by shooting pieces of chalk out of the sky. When Sally and the others arrive they find that the Ringo Kid has the kids back in order and sitting in the school house reading their books. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = The Silver Holster! | Synopsis4 = Western tale. | StoryTitle5 = The Golden Spur! | Synopsis5 = The Ringo Kid comes across an old fort build by the Spanish Conquistadors many years before. seeing a fire raging around the building, the Kid rides out to see if there is anyone trapped inside. Ordering his horse Arab to dive over the flames he comes across a man named Pilar Juarez caught in the blaze. Pilar tells Ringo to recover the golden spur before a gang of outlaws can get it, directing the hero to the nearby armory where the spur is hidden in a cannon. When Ringo recovers the spur from the cannon, the outlaws attack but the Kid easily incapacitates them. Taking Pilar to safety, Ringo Kid is asked to bring the golden spur to the monastery in El Quintero and give it to the padre. Arriving in the town, the Kid learns that the golden spur is really a key to one of the cells in a dungeon below the ancient monastery where the local bandits have locked up the local villagers. After Ringo frees the locals he leads them back into town where they clear the bandits out, catching them by surprise and forcing them to flee. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * unnamed bandits Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}